


Chicken Soup

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced as his entire body ached. He remained under a blanket before he heard footsteps.





	Chicken Soup

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell winced as his entire body ached. He remained under a blanket before he heard footsteps. He sat up and viewed Kara approaching the bed. ''Kara?''

''How are you?'' Kara asked after she smiled.

Amos began to wince another time.

''Are you hungry? Chicken soup?'' Kara watched while Amos nodded at a snail's pace. ''Chicken soup as soon as possible,'' she said.  
Kara turned and walked from the bed. Minutes later, she returned with a bowl of soup. She placed the bowl on his palms.

''Thanks.''

''No problem,'' Kara said. Curiosity appeared in her eyes for a split second. ''Do you recall wandering for your master? Wandering and luring people for him to become one with? Control?'' Kara viewed Amos nodding twice slowly. ''Were you sick as you wandered? Did Unity allow you to rest?''

Amos frowned and nodded another time. He shook his head.

Kara watched as the preacher ate every bit of soup. She took the bowl. ''Are you still hungry?'' She viewed him shaking his head again. Kara shrugged. ''You rest,'' she said. She turned and abandoned the bed.

Amos pulled the blanket to his face. His head contacted the pillow.

Amos smiled after he fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
